


Giggle Drable

by Tails_for_Fairies



Series: Fairy Tail Side Characters Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, this is such a stupid drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails_for_Fairies/pseuds/Tails_for_Fairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail Side Characters Week: Day Two - Laughter<br/>~~~~~<br/>There were peaceful days in Fairy Tail sometimes, and it always led to fun for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle Drable

Days like this, the quiet ones when nothing was happening, that the more laid-back members of the guild allowed themselves a long day to reminisce over all the times that they had spent together. Prominent that young Summer's day were the two perverted-father figures who had thrown their mugs over their heads as they animatedly spoke of the disasterous day - because really, they were times when anything could have gone wrong but had instead become increasingly funny over time. "It wasn't so bad, I 'pose," Macao commented with an already slurring lilt, before continuing the man glanced over his shoulder to make sure that neither Romeo nor Mirajane were close to the two of them; just to ensure that they would be safe from all scolding. "It coulda been much worse." Macao threw his head back, and looked at Wakaba over the rim of his mug, before slamming down with a laughing belch - and it was hard for Wakaba to avoid joining into their bout. It would seem to those that were close enough to hear, that the situation was one only understood by those that had been there.

"Yeah, but did you see-?" There was a wavering shake in the hand that Wakaba used to indicate his face with his own pipe, smoke filtering purple in the air - Wakaba whilst doing this tried to pull a grimacing-shocked face but fell deeper into the laughter, his face never quite relaxing enough for him to manipulate it - much to Macao's amusement. As the day went on, Nab moved away from the area of the request board, and tried to speak to the pair in an attempt to discover what it was that they were loosing themselves over, though as he moved closer to the pair Nab found himself regretting the movements he had made, and immediately turned back to the board - however there was a smile on his face, though this only roused the amusement the pair felt.

This was how calm days passed for everyone, many of the A-Class and B-Class Mages' passed the days such as this, nursing drinks that were brought to them and then dribbling the drinks onto the floor as soon as eye-contact was made with their friends, or when a conversation was overheard. At times when the atmosphere cooled and there was a happy hum in the hearts of the Guild, when another approached a table and attempted to make conversation a similar reaction was held - more-so with Wakaba and Macao than anyone else. Many did calm after a short time of giggling, but Macao and Wakaba lost themselves in mirth. A few did approach them intent on finding out what they found funny - Erza, for one, had tried to demand information out of the giggling pair and had had to be dragged away by Lucy and Cana when the old giggling pair had tried, with very short and sharp words, to describe the particular event that the two had found to be worthy of such attentions. At some stage during the day Laxus had leant his body over the railing and thrown lightning to the pair; this, of course, only served to encourage the two more so than anything else had made them do before.

As the evening approach Warren, one of the very few who had departed on jobs, had let himself join the pair at the table, deciding that he would forgo Max's company in favour of figuring out what had the previous Guild Master giggling like a crushing school girl. It took those in the Guild very little time to figure that his Magic gave him an unfair advantage when it came to knowing what those around him found hilarious - there was no reason for him to as, or for the two to explain, as after a period of seconds Warren also found himself bent over the bench with a gut-wrenching laugh, those around him commenting that the move made him look like a maniacal lunatic. Unable to resist themselves Nab and Max abandoned their respective tasks and rushed themselves to the table, and waited as Warren stared with a poorly held concentration - he was throwing his borrowed memories to the two.

The nights were spent like that, with people joining tables and swapping stories and laughing as if overtaken by some Demon, until the sun dipped in the sky and the night descended. "I guess we just had to be there." Mirajane commented with a sickly-sweetened voice (because she would discover what it was that the pair found so funny) to Kinana from where they stood behind the bar - if ever there were people unable to participate, it would be the barmaids who had to hold their positions. The comment was made as the initiating pair stumbled out the door together, holding the others side as smoke billowed around them in the lantern light. As the two made their departure others swarmed the tables that had been formed in the middle of the Guild, and Warren made quick work of informing all those who asked - even those who did not - but these actions, spurred on by those about them, caused the tiring Mages' to fold over the surfaces about them in - glares earned by those who were leaving sober, and sombre, as the three dozen Mages' laughed with vicious hyena-like snorts.


End file.
